


Sugar

by sokkadigital



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 90s AU, Abrupt Gay Awakening, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Changing Narrator, Drunkenness, Dub-Con on that but zuko is not like super drunk just slightly over buzzed, Human Zuko, Just Sokka and Zuko, M/M, No Gaang, Vampire Bites, his hair is also down, might include smut but i hate horniness so idk, no sokka POV tho, sokka talks in a fancy vampire accent, think elijah mikaelson, vampire sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkadigital/pseuds/sokkadigital
Summary: Based on the song Sugar by BladeeZuko does something wildly out of character at the prospect of getting inebriated.Sokka has a sweet tooth.chaos ensues.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	1. Note

I just wanna say the choppiness of the sentences is intentional I'm sorry if that's confusing i just think it fits with Zuko's like awkwardness and inability to express things clearly ok that's it 

this probably won't be good but i needed to do this cuz i could not stop thinking about it 

bye 


	2. 10/31/98 - Three overpriced cocktails and a run in with fate

It’s currently 11:30 pm and the date is October 31st, 1998.

Zuko found out precisely 1 hour ago he’s in fact a homosexual. 

The subject of this revelation is a 6’2 Adonis he saw in this loud dingy club he was taken to against his will while trying to not die.

Well, not taken against his will per se Zuko admits just...heavily coerced.

and deceived by his so called friend. 

Fed a false sense of security with the insistence that it's, 

_**“Halloween Zuko It'll be fun! you can legally drink now! I could not live with myself if I sat here and watched you piss away your twenties watching MTV and being a complete nerd all the time. you need to get fucked up and laid!.”** _

Which, Zuko swears up and down is an uncharitable interpretation of his day to day life. And even if that was somehow true that "pissing away his twenties being a complete nerd" Zuko is of the belief that him not enjoying being in close proximity with loud sweaty people for 6 hours on when he has classes at the asscrack of dawn is not a productive use of his time, that does not make him a nerd!

Alright enough of that, Zuko needs to stay on topic when telling a recollection of this absolutely sordid affair. 

We’ll go back a little bit and start at exactly... 

  
  
  


**10:00 pm October 31st, 1998.**

  
  


I, Zuko Caldera, am sitting at the bar of the most repulsive cesspool I have ever had the displeasure of experiencing. 

It is in the heart of the most densely populated city on the coast, New Sozin. 

How I loathe this city and it’s vermin. 

I should stop being a drama queen for five seconds. 

I’m at a club, Don’t remember the name, don't care to. 

At the moment, I'm sipping on the fruitiest cocktail I could get my grubby little hands on and trying to not completely lose my mind. 

The sheer amount of sexual arousal is fogging up my glasses. Not entirely surprised as it’s Halloween and snot nosed losers are trying to score some intoxicated tail. The Depraved Animals...

  
  


I digress, at this point I’d be wondering what I'm even doing in a place I hate in the first place and hightail it out of here. But Ah, the circumstances are quite different indeed, I was given an enticing offer after two solid hours of refusal…

Free Drinks. 

  
  


**_10:15 pm_ **

Now, the only downside to something as wonderful as free drinks is the aftermath. 

_ It is not a pretty site. _

Said aftermath’s unprettiest is amplified by my idiotic decision to down them like i was a thirsty dog after a run just 

Lapping. It. Up. 

Also, I should mention I have not eaten in 12 hours.

So yeah, a date with a dirty ass toilet is in my immediate future. 

  
  


**_10:25 pm_ **

Someone is fucking in the bathroom.

Just my fucking luck. 

I’m about to blow chunks and the only thing keeping me from the sweet release of this agony is two fornicating individuals. 

Push comes to shove. I'll just throw up on the floor and leave. 

Leave a little surprise for the lovebirds.

  
  


**_10:30 pm_ **

Hark! The door finally opened. The spirits heard my pleas!

Well, Not Quite. 

This will not end well for me. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
